


【瀚冰】船新口味黑芝麻糕/流沙饼特惠价格￥6.1

by shark_pond



Series: 【瀚冰】黑芝麻糕+流沙饼 [1]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 大名出现。双性。黑糕。OOC。雷，脏，特别雷，特别脏。不能接受不要看，被雷了不要XBB。





	【瀚冰】船新口味黑芝麻糕/流沙饼特惠价格￥6.1

“摔了头？”  
季肖冰皱着眉，摸了摸高瀚宇的脑袋。  
“医院检查说没什么，就是有点脑震荡。”高瀚宇自己也摸了一把，刚留回来没多久的头发又剃成圆寸，就为了止血包扎。  
前几天高瀚宇在拍一场吊威亚的戏的时候不小心掉落，后脑着地，去医院住了两天，全套检查都做过，还好没有伤到要害，只是脑震荡有后遗症，需要休养一段时间。正好那场威亚戏也是他最后一场，于是杀青宴在没有主角的情况下举办，顺便为了遵医嘱，剧组送过去的吃的都被护士没收，免得里头有什么影响药物发挥效用。  
“正好我也闲着。”季肖冰叹了口气。“天天说我，你自己把自己照顾好了吗？”  
“这是意外。”  
季肖冰已经翻出病历开始看，一边看一边说：“你就是没把自己照顾好。”  
他看了看，发现确实没有什么要紧的，只是这几天可能会有眩晕状况，要避免剧烈运动。饮食注意不吃刺激性食物——高瀚宇对于自己近乎严苛的管理，他本来就不怎么吃。  
“你坐这儿，我给你倒杯热水。”季肖冰站起来，家居服后腰松松垮垮的露出一段，上头还有上回剧组放假时候，高瀚宇回来弄出的痕迹。  
真好。  
季肖冰去倒水的时候，高瀚宇的表情变了。  
——没有真的变化，只像是气质变了，壳子里头有什么隐藏的东西露出来。  
硬要拿角色比较，大概就是稍微向陈斌那个方向倾斜了一点。  
不，更加糟糕——  
也许是黑化的白羽瞳？  
然而季肖冰回来之后，他又恢复正常，接过热水，两个人窝在沙发里看电视。  
晚上叫了外卖，季肖冰爬起来冲奶茶。他网购了一箱各种口味的奶茶包，预备打游戏时候喝，季先生觉得喝可乐太不健康，并没有想过奶茶也不怎么健康。  
“我帮你冲吧。”  
高瀚宇两指夹着奶茶袋，让季肖冰莫名想到冈本或者杜蕾斯的包装。  
“加点炼乳哦。”季肖冰说。“味道更好。”  
“知道了。”  
高瀚宇从冰箱里翻出一只特浓炼乳，挤在四季青奶茶里，乳白色膏体很快被热融成液体，然后与褐色奶茶融为一体。  
他呆在那儿看了会儿，直到季肖冰进来才反应过来。  
“头晕？”  
“没有。”高瀚宇说。“闻着挺香，在克服内心的恶魔。”  
季肖冰笑了起来：“是吧？好闻又好喝。”他小心翼翼地吹了吹，上翘的饱满唇瓣抿着杯子边缘，喝了一小口。  
高瀚宇盯着他的嘴唇，唇珠上挂了一滴奶茶，季肖冰伸出舌尖舔去，满足地又啜饮一口。  
真好。  
晚上洗漱时候季肖冰坚持在边上，生怕高瀚宇脑震荡后遗发作，跌倒在浴室再来一次脑震荡。其实高瀚宇从没头晕过，按照常规会有一个月的不适，可是他全然没有。到了睡觉时候，季肖冰习惯性地拱到高瀚宇怀里。  
“晚安。”他迷迷糊糊地说。“不舒服一定要喊我起来。”  
“嗯。”高瀚宇说。“快睡吧。”  
季肖冰入睡很快，高瀚宇却不是那么容易。这次拍戏时间安排特别紧，想中间抽空跑回来聚一聚也没有机会，连轴转了两三个月，终于杀青——顺便受了个伤，偏偏要静养，想也不用想，怀里这位猫脾气的主子肯定不会让自己碰他，至少得等去医院复查确定没问题之后了。  
要是从前，也就听之任之，然而现在他心里想的是：我为什么要听他的？  
于是高先生的手指慢慢从腰胯移到胸腹之间，轻轻揉了两把。季肖冰身上大抵没有多少肌肉，一层脂肪覆住小巧却修长的骨架，平白让人想到“骨肉匀停”的实际解释。高瀚宇的手指向上，捉住柔软的乳头，拨弄几下之后，右侧那颗软肉便硬挺起来。  
季肖冰睡得沉了，此时也不过哼唧两声，只当自己梦里梦到。  
自打SCI拍完，两个人实际聚少离多，虽然季肖冰接戏不算多，也不上综艺，总算有闲，可是偏有些事情碍住，不是高瀚宇那头临时行程变更，就是季肖冰这边剧组进度迟缓，满打满算的几天相聚最后很可能只有半天，甚至只好在航站楼里匆匆一面。  
有时候高瀚宇都开玩笑说：“我见你的次数还没你小迷妹见你次数多。”  
差点儿就成实话了。  
好在这次能找补回来。  
而拍摄后期两个人心照不宣的事情，大抵全剧组都知道，而且暗中撮合了一把。也不知道施导演怎么找出来的这么一群人，个个都是业余红娘，热心程度堪比朝阳区群众。  
不过他们不知道的，大概就是季肖冰身体的秘密。  
高瀚宇在他脖子上啄了一下，反正两个人都不需要上镜，留点儿痕迹又怎么了。  
被攻伐过许多次的身体已经习惯了高瀚宇的尺寸，不过常常独守空床，季肖冰又不喜欢玩具，就是久别胜新婚，不管下面哪张小嘴都紧得很。  
高瀚宇又想起来季肖冰拍的杂志硬照，怎么看都透着一股纯真的气息。  
不太好。  
被操了这么久了，也该变成熟女体质吧？  
高瀚宇轻轻拧了一下季肖冰的乳首。  
不如趁着这段时间，早点开始——让他从此彻底习惯，再也不能思考别的人。  
夜深人静，枕边的恋人早已熟睡，高瀚宇慢慢翻个身，手仍旧搭在季肖冰身上。  
脑震荡后遗症有点反上来，他觉得平躺着也有些晕眩，不过不要紧，只是一时难以入睡，正好想一想，怎么用一个月的时间改造季肖冰。  
就连高瀚宇自己都没发现，因为威亚事故送医醒来过之后，他的一些想法改变了。  
也许因为那本来就是他的想法，从前压抑着不肯表露出来，而这次事故无限接近于死亡又侥幸逃脱，让他不自觉地生出人生苦短，要做什么得趁早的念头。  
季肖冰觉得后背没有温热的皮肤触及，很是不满，睡梦里也翻过来，找到高瀚宇的胸膛，蹭了两下，心满意足的继续睡。


End file.
